


Minty Fresh

by pggyolsns



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, i mean there's some plot but who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pggyolsns/pseuds/pggyolsns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorta-fluffy morning fun with Sebastian before getting to some dirty morning fun. He just wants you to be happy and feel good and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minty Fresh

You're not sure when exactly you wake up but you're suddenly aware of the sound of running water drifting from the bathroom. Peeking an eye open, you're grateful that you remembered to draw the curtains the night before, otherwise the sun would have been blinding this early in the morning. At least you think it's early. Wait, _what time is it exactly?_

 

You reach over to your bedside table and feel around for your cell phone until you find and unplug it from its charger, grateful yet again for your own ingenuity for remembering to charge it before going to bed. The screen reads 8:27. Sunday. _Definitely_ early. You’d _definitely_ rather be sleeping in right now.

 

The faucet running in the bathroom had stopped a while ago and you put your phone down when you hear the door creak open. Sebastian steps out, wiping his mouth with a washcloth, "Morning, sleepyhead," he smirks at you.

 

"Sleepyhead? It's barely 8:30 on a Sunday. The term 'sleepyhead' can't and shouldn't exist at this time," you croon at him and sink back into your pillow and sheets.

 

He laughs at your silliness and drops the cloth onto the bed before climbing onto it and over to your side, one of his heavy thighs slung gracefully over your midsection and his hand placed comfortably under one of your breasts. Your breath catches in your throat as you look up into his bright blue eyes; they're so close to you from the way he's propping his head up in his big hand, his elbow leaning next to your head. The smell of minty toothpaste is almost overwhelming when he parts his pouty lips to speak, "Y'know, I was gonna go for a quick run this morning but if you want me to come back to bed I guess I can oblige."

 

Sebastian glances down at your lips and leans down but is stopped abruptly by your hand clamped down over his mouth. His eyes find yours again and you can't help but laugh at how wild his eyebrows are quirked, the lines in his forehead deeper than ever.

 

"Sorry, but you're here all nice and minty fresh while I've still got my rotten, morning breath. That's just unfair for everyone involved," your hand moves from his mouth to his shoulder as you explain.

 

Your explanation doesn't faze him however and he tries to move in on you again, prompting you to push back on his shoulder while you sit up.

 

"Babe, I don't care about your rotten, morning breath. In fact, I love it. Can't get enough," he practically whines as he leans in again quickly, but not quick enough as you slip out from under him and the blanket and start to make your way to the bathroom.

 

"That's sweet of you, but also gross. I'll be fast, I promise, just let me get equally as minty fresh," you say over your shoulder and smile at how he's dramatically draped himself over your now-empty spot in bed.

 

You're in the bathroom for two, three minutes tops, multitasking between brushing your teeth and peeing before washing your hands and rinsing the toothpaste from your brush and mouth. Just a quick splash of cold water to your face and you're good to go, shutting off the bathroom light on your way out.

 

While you were away, Sebastian had shifted to the middle of the bed, his head propped up against the headboard, his own phone in his hand now. He stops scrolling to watch you grab his washcloth from earlier to dry off your own face, "Feelin' fresher now?"

 

"Much," you reply, and now it's your turn to clamber onto the bed and over to him, draping yourself over his body, "but if it's not too late, I'd like to have that kiss now."

 

He locks his phone and tosses it somewhere behind you on the bed before crossing his arms in front of you and pouting his lips, "Hmm.. I don't know, you kinda left me hanging there before." His head is still leaning against the headboard while his eyes wander above your head, as if he's really considering doing anything else at the moment.

 

You sigh and pull yourself up to straddle his lap and lean against his arms, your hands at his collar, and your face close to his. "Seb, please,” you raise your eyebrows and widen your eyes, giving him your best sad puppy dog expression, “pretty, please?”

 

His eyes slowly lower back to you and he tries his best to keep a straight face, but you look absolutely ridiculous, you both know this, and so his tight-lipped facade falters, “Why are you like this?” he laughs as he shifts his arms to wrap around you, pulling you close to him.

 

“Like what?” you manage to squeak out before he’s pressing his lips to yours, arms squeezing you tight to his chest. There’s not much room for you to move, not that you’d want to, so you scoot yourself even closer to him and enjoy the feeling of being held by his warm, muscular arms.

 

A few minutes later, after you and Sebastian have thoroughly explored each other’s mouths, the two of you find yourselves in different positions. His elbows are planted firmly on either side of your arms, holding him up just enough to not crush you while he allows the rest of his body to sprawl over yours. You run your hands up and down his sides and he pulls away from your mouth so that you both can breathe. Looking up at him from this close you can see how wide his pupils have become and you just smile. Sebastian smiles back and then leans down to press a kiss to your lips for just a few seconds, “You’re right…” he emphasizes his sentence with more closed-mouth kisses, “this is way... better...  without... the morning breath.”

 

You feign your offense with a gasp and he laughs again while moving down your jaw with wet kisses. “What happened to _‘I can’t get enough’_?” you poke at the ticklish spots on his side and he twitches away from your hand while giggling into the crook of your neck.

 

“Okay, okay, no tickling,” he draws back to look at you. “I’m sorry, I love you no matter what, morning breath and all,” Sebastian rests his forehead on yours, a grin on his face.

 

You beam back at him and tilt your chin up for a quick peck, catching more teeth than lips and causing you both to giggle again. With a happy sigh, he moves to your right side and rests his head on his hand, still propped up on an elbow, and one thigh heavy on your leg. Your right hand weaves its way through his arm to play with the short hair at the back of his head and the two of you join your other hands, entwining your fingers together.

 

“God, when did we get so domestic,” you wonder out loud, your eyes dreamily looking up at the ceiling. From the corner of your eyes you can see Sebastian watching you, his mouth crooked into a smirk.

 

He plays with your fingers for a bit before speaking up, “Not sure.. but I like it. It feels good. Feels right.”

 

Turning your head to him, you catch his eyes again, “That was really cheesy... but also really, really sweet.”

 

“That’s my specialty,” Sebastian drops your hand from his and lays his fingers flat on your lower stomach, “but... you know what else would feel good?” He lets his hand travel down your body slowly, fingers slipping easily under the waistband of your pajamas.

 

Your eyes are still locked when he rests his hand over your panties and you begin to wonder what the hell he’s waiting for when he finally pushes the fabric out of the way and moves his fingers over your center. His middle finger wastes no time, going straight for your clit and rubbing slow, small circles around it.

 

“Yep, that— that’s good, yeah,” you tell him, your breath slowing as his finger trails even further down, running between your lips and making you wetter at the contact. He shifts his leg and pulls your thigh closer to him, allowing him more room to work. You look down at his hand below the fabric, picturing the way the veins in his hand must look as he feels around you.

 

Dragging his finger back up to your nub he continues rubbing circles again, your own wetness helping him go just a little faster than before. Sebastian is taking his time, probably being uncharacteristically slow as payback for swerving him earlier, but the look on his face as he watches you is one of pure lust and you know that he just wants to make you feel good. And you want to show him that he’s doing just that.

 

Staring into his eyes, you move your left hand to your chest and hike your shirt up over your breasts before taking one and kneading the flesh, pulling and tugging your nipple into a taut peak. Sebastian’s tongue darts out to lick his lips and his finger moves fast down below, moving towards your entrance and dipping inside. He crooks his hand and then his long finger is inside you, bending and stroking a few times before pulling out again and pushing back in with a second finger.

 

The two of you stare at each other as you both work your body, the only sounds being your heavy breathing and the wet suction of his fingers moving from below. Sebastian twists his hand to brush his thumb at your clit again and the sensation sets off that familiar spark in your belly. Your eyes must have lit up because Sebastian knows, and he’s pumping his fingers even faster, thumb rubbing you with just enough pressure to ensure the spark doesn’t go out.

 

Your heavy breathing turns into moans and pants now and you watch Sebastian lick his lips again before whispering hoarsely, “That’s right, come on my hand now, go ‘head.” And it’s almost as if you were waiting on his command but you come right there, your body spasming at how fast his fingers are still moving in and on you, the way his face is beaming with pride and joy at his success, _your_ success? You have to reach your hand out stop his own so that you can catch your breath and calm down, and he just rests his hand comfortably over your mound.

 

“I love you,” you say breathily at him a few moments later as you stretch your limbs out, arching your back.

 

Sebastian just laughs at how blissed-out you look and moves in to kiss your cheek, “I love you too… even if you are a pain in the ass sometimes.”

 

You squint your eyes up at him, “Hey, this pain in the ass was planning on reciprocating your good deed next.” You lean up and reach him halfway for a slow kiss before pushing him away so that he’s lying on his back, and you move over him once again, pressing yourself against his hardness.

 

“And how were you planning on doing that?” he raises his hips against yours, breathing in at the friction between your bodies. You grind back against him and sit up on his thighs, straddling him.

 

“Oh, I’ve got a few ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know where I was going with this but it got so long before we actually got to some of the goods, which is a thing I do apparently. I could continue writing but I kinda like this as a standalone, so we'll see what happens.
> 
> Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
